There is disclosed an airbag cutting for an airbag having plural portions of a passenger protecting device for an automobile, the airbag cutting having at least two mutually-overlapping airbag portions that can be connected along the outer edge portions in order to form the airbag, and can be connected together at an overlapping region, and, in a state in which the airbag is inflated, the overlapping region forms a border surface between two chambers of the airbag (see Patent Document 1).